


Too Tall

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mass Effect 2, No Shepard without Vakarian, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Prompt of Garrus as Spectre in ME2 as  Council SPYYYYY :D I of course am Shakarian trash soooo I couldn't help myself.





	Too Tall

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shepard’s voice raised louder and was at least two octaves higher than she had intended. 

Sliding her eyes briefly to the looming turian beside her, she tried her best not to glare. Jane wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of the Council’s new lapdog watching her every move, but it seemed like she didn’t have a choice. They refused to budge even after being reminded how things went the last time they pulled that shit…

“You said so yourself, the Council can’t be involved with this. So why the hell are you getting involved? Let me do my job. I’ve been doing this for years and I don’t need a damn babysitter.” Stepping forward her brow was furrowed, as she swing her hand to a point to the turian beside her. “I’m not doing this.”

“You will do this if you don’t want to be arrested for treason, Shepard.” The turian Councilor spoke with arms crossed looking down at her from his hologram, still as condescending as she remembered. 

Letting out a agitated sigh she pulled her lip into her mouth biting her tongue in silence. Sliding her eyes again toward her new ‘friend’, she squinted behind stiff eyes at him pressing her hands to her hips in annoyance. When he finally locked eyes with her, he let the smallest of smirks slip from his facial places. His stare burning into her and through her. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but once again decided to hold her words. 

“Fine. But I’m not doing any paperwork, just so you all know.” She pointed at them in her efforts to have some piece of control over her life. 

With the Illusive Man bossing her around and sending her to recruit a bunch of strangers; And the Council planning to dictate her every move with this Spectre of theirs… She felt so completely out of control of her life. She didn’t get to decide who she worked with, she didn’t get to decide what she wore… None of it. But at the very least she was going to decide whether or not she had paperwork to do. After a nod and a few pleasantries later she strode to her new companion. 

“Garrus Vakarian. Spectre.” Reaching a hand out his voice was filled with confidence and ease. If he noticed the eye roll she gave at ‘Spectre’ he didn’t show it, he merrily continue speaking radiating a cool elegance. “Looks like we’re going to be working closely together, Commander.” His voice was a raspy purr and she immediately felt her resolve weaken.

“Looks like it.” Jane’s voice was light as she look up at him from over a foot below. 

She stood as tall as she could, not breaking their eye contact. Knowing what he was doing. Using his challenge as a chance to try and read him, only that damn visor he wore was more than a little distracting. Well, that and the look he held behind those diamond eyes. What the hell was that about? 

After a moment she signaled ahead with a nod looking forward- as much as she wanted to assert her dominance she didn’t want to stand in that office anymore. 

“Shall we?” Swallowing back the small tingly feeling she got low in her stomach, she exited the office with haste.

As she walk quickly down the stairs from Anderson’s office, she felt just how closely her new turian companion followed. Pushing back that burn she felt as he scanned her, she filled their time with daunting tasks; Making sure to stop and endorse each of the Citadel stores. But no matter how much she tried to busy herself, she still noticed his stoic presence behind her. Feeling how closely he stood… Never speaking. Just… Watching. 

The longer this went on, the more annoyed and infuriated she grew. Why was he walking so close, why didn’t he ever have anything to say? Also, why the hell did the Council feel the need to assign some random Spectre to spy on her for?

Okay… She had been dead for like two years. And… Maybe she had been paling around with Cerberus these last couple weeks. But, it’s not like she wanted to get spaced or have to owe anything to the Illusive Man… 

Alright, maybe they had a right to send someone to watch her, but did it have to be this guy? 

As they approached the ramen shack in the Citadel she huffed and puffed thinking about how irritating he was. Watching as he placed himself one seat over from her drinking some stinky shit out his mug. With squinted eyes she looked at his visor again. That damn visor scanning her every time he looked at her… 

Shit. Do you think he can read minds with that? No, don’t be stupid. That’s not a thing. Or…. wait, is it? No, I would know….right? Side note; look into that.

Moving her gaze to those deep sapphire eyes, she furrowed her brow again. Those damn eyes spent the better part of the day burning into her at each chance. As she slurp her noodles tirelessly, she peered over at him from above her spoon.

Jeez, he’s huge. Like… what 7 feet or something? Who even is this guy…

Jane’s eyes scanned from his gloved fingertips, up his arms to his broad shoulders. Pausing a moment to admire his polished silver and blue armor. It was fancy and expensive to say the least. Grazing her eyes up his neck then to his mandibles, she noticed the dark shade of his facial tattoos and their pattern. It was rather attractive she had to admit. 

No. What? 

Shaking her head she finished her bowl of noodles in a fast gulp, almost choking as she pulled all eyes toward her. After a forced smile, she offered a thumbs up and wiped her mouth as the rest of the restaurant went about their business. Spectre Vakarian paid for their meals before she could, which annoyed her even more as they made their way back to the Normandy. 

Grumbling irritably under her breath at the intrusion of her space and mind, she fidgeted with her fingers restlessly. But of course, Garrus merely hovered and watched her intently, offering very few words. 

Upon entering the bridge she turned abruptly pulling a finger up to his face. Her red brows were lowered sternly as she opened her mouth momentarily drawing in a breath. When nothing came out she pursed her lips. After another second of this she opened her mouth again, poking her tongue to the corner of her lips trying to find the words… more accurately any words. But alas, nothing but a barley audible mumble escaped.

“Is there a problem, Commander?” His throaty voice raised in question, as he relaxed his facial plates and tilt his head slightly in amusement. 

Lowering her hand she pulled her face in awkwardly, still unknowing how to start. “Yeah… Yes.” Nodding profusely as she pulled her hands to her hips. Pulling her stance straight at the realization of how much taller he was than her. “There is.”

Garrus looked at her suspiciously but still held the smallest hint of amusement behind his gaze. Speaking calmly as his raspy purr spread through her like wildfire, his subvocal’s ringing with mirth. “And that is?” 

Jane once again opened her mouth to speak, but found herself yammering about again pointlessly like a fool. “You- you can’t just… you’re…” Pulling her hand from her hip she swung it about in a circle in front of his face. “-hovering.” 

“I am here to watch you, Shepard.” A slight smirk spread over his plates as his mandibles loosened. 

She watched as Garrus stepped back into his heel and tiled his neck as he crossed his arms eyeing her affectionately. That look only pissing her off more and… well, it did a few other things to her that she didn’t need to talk about… 

“Stop that.” Jane said suddenly followed by a deep swallow, pushing back the strange sensation his voice sent through her. 

Speaking behind his version of a grin, he raised a hand defensively as he play with her. “Stop what?” 

“That! Just-“ Shepard turned to leave the space but only made it about two meters before she turned around with more ferocity behind her eyes. Noticing the glint of amusement and admiration behind his, she let out an exasperated grumble before continuing. “You’re so annoying.” 

Garrus just laughed as he speak pulling a taloned hand to his fringe, then down his neck in a long stretch. “I’m annoying?” 

“Yes. You are. Very. And… you… you’re too tall.” Her face was stern at first, but the second that sentence left her mouth she sighed softly under her breath in defeat.

After another pause she shook her head and turned to make her way toward the elevator. Hearing the sweet coarse chuckle growing quieter as she slam on the elevator button repeatedly.

“Sleep tight, Shepard.” Garrus called from the bridge with a charming smile, as the elevator doors closed shuttling her to the top floor.

“What the fuck!” Shepard whispered agitatedly as she pull her hands to her crimson head of hair. “You’re too tall… what are you 12?” Moving her eyes to the corner of the room at EDI’s voice box, she continued. “That… wasn’t as bad as I thought it was, was it?”

“I regret to inform you, Commander. It was significantly worse.” EDI’s smooth mechanical voice boomed around her. 

“Oh god, I knew it. What am I supposed to do now?” Jane asked aloud, mostly as a rhetoric but if EDI had some advice she was prepared to listen. 

“I could page Spectre Vakarian to your quarters if you’d like, Shepard…” Her smooth voice raised at the insinuating offer.

“Did you just… No, EDI. Absolutely not. Lets definitely not do that.” Shaking her head profusely as she step into the hall in front of her quarters.

“Might I then suggest a cold shower?” This time when EDI spoke she was definitely mocking her… 

“Not. Okay.”


End file.
